sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Love (disambiguation)
Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. Love or Loved may also refer to: Places In the United States * Love, Arizona, a ghost town * Love, Illinois, an unincorporated community * Love, Kentucky, an unincorporated community * Love, Mississippi, an unincorporated community * Love, Cass County, Texas, an unincorporated community * Love, Swisher County, Texas, an unincorporated community * Love, Virginia, an unincorporated community * Dallas Love Field, an airport * Love Canal, New York, an infamous site of toxic waste accumulation * Love County, Oklahoma * LOVE Park (JFK Plaza), Philadelphia * Love Township, Vermilion County, Illinois Other places * Love (crater), on the far side of the Moon * Love, Saskatchewan, Canada, a village * Lõve, Estonia, a village * Love River, Taiwan People * Love (given name), a Swedish first name * Love (surname) * Love (footballer) (born 1979), Angolan footballer Arsénio Sebastião Cabúngula Arts, entertainment, and media Fictional characters * [[Love (Bleach)|Love (Bleach)]], an animated TV series and comics character from Bleach * Love (Ai Otsuka), a character created by Ai Otsuka * Foxxy Love, an animated TV series character from Drawn Together * Love Heart, a character from Sky Love and The King of Fighters * Love Momozono, a character from Fresh Pretty Cure! Films * ''Love'' (1919 American film), starring Fatty Arbuckle * ''Love'' (1919 German film), a German film * ''Love'' (1927 American film), an adaptation of Anna Karenina starring Greta Garbo * ''Love'' (1927 German film), a silent film directed by Paul Czinner * ''Love'' (1956 film), a German-Italian film starring Maria Schell and Raf Vallone * ''Love'' (1971 film), directed by Károly Makk *''Love'', a 1982 anthology of six vignettes written, directed and produced by women, including three by Mai Zetterling * ''Love'' (1991 film), starring Salman Khan * ''Love'' (2004 film), a Kannada feature film directed by Rajendra Singh Babu * ''Love'' (2005 film), directed by Vladan Nikolic * ''Love'' (2008 Indonesian film), directed by Kabir Bhatia * ''Love'' (2008 Bengali film), by Indian director Riingo Bannerjee * Love, a 2008 short film starring Kristina Klebe * ''Love'' (2011 film), directed by William Eubank, with music by Angels & Airwaves * ''Love'' (2012 French film) or Amour, a French-language film directed by Michael Haneke * ''Love'' (2012 film), a film directed by Doze Niu * ''Love'' (2015 film), a 2015 French film directed by Gaspar Noé *''L-O-V-E'', a 2009 Taiwanese anthology of four vignettes, featuring Wilson Chen * ''A Love'' (1999 film), starring Fabrizio Gifuni * ''A Love'' (2007 film), starring Joo Jin-mo * ''Loved'' (film), directed by Erin Dignam Video games * ''Love'' (2008 video game), a platform game * ''Love'' (2010 video game), a massively multiplayer online role-playing game * ''Loved'' (video game), a platform game Literature * ''Love'' (Carter novel), a 1971 novel by Angela Carter * ''Love'' (Morrison novel), a 2003 novel by Toni Morrison Music Groups and labels * Love (band), a 1960s-70s American rock group * Love (Japanese band), a pop/R&B duo * Love Records, a Finnish label Albums * ''Love'' (Aaron Carter EP), 2017 * ''Love'' (Aaron Carter album), 2018 * ''Love'' (Angels & Airwaves album), 2010 * ''Love'' (Arashi album), 2013 * ''Love'' (Ayumi Hamasaki EP), 2012 * ''Love'' (Aztec Camera album), 1987 * ''Love'' (Beatles album), 2006 * ''Love'' (The Cult album), or the title song, 1985 * ''Love'' (DramaGods album), 2005 * ''Love'' (Edyta Bartosiewicz album), or the title song, 1992 * ''Love'' (Flipper album), 2009 * ''Love'' (Foetus album), 2005 * ''Love'' (Inhabited album), or the title song, 2008 * ''Love'' (The Juliana Theory album), 2003 * ''Love'' (K-Ci & JoJo album), 2008 * ''Love'' (Love album), 1966 * ''Love'' (Mika Nakashima album), 2003 * ''Love'' (Michael Bublé album), 2018 * ''Love'' (Rosemary Clooney album), 1963 * ''Love'' (S.E.S. album), or the title song (see below), 1999 * ''Love'' (Sesame Street album), or the title song, 1980 * ''Love'' (Thalía album), or the title song, 1992 * ''L.O.V.E'' (album), by Terri Walker, or the title song, 2005 * ''L-O-V-E'' (album), by Nat King Cole, or the title song (see below), 1965 * Love... The Album, by Cliff Richard, 2007 * Love?, by Jennifer Lopez, or the title song (see below), 2011 * ''Loved'' (Claire Kuo album), 2016 * Loved, an EP by KEN mode * Love, by Kelly Chen, 2003 * L.O.V.E. (Life of Valezka & Eko), by Valezka and Eko Fresh, 2004 * ''The Love Album'' (Westlife album), 2006 Songs * "L-O-V-E", by Nat King Cole * "L.O.V.E", by Westlife from album Spectrum * "L.O.V.E.", by VV Brown from the album Travelling Like the Light * "L.O.V.E.", by Brown Eyed Girls from the mini album With Love * "L.O.V.E.", by Sophie from the compilation album ''Product'' * "L.O.V.E." (Ashlee Simpson song) * "Love" (Lana Del Rey song) * "Love" (Disney song), from the Disney film Robin Hood * "Love" (Inna song) * "Love" (Jana Kramer song) * "Love" (John Lennon song) * "Love" (Kendrick Lamar song) * "Love" (Keyshia Cole song) * "Love" (Musiq Soulchild song) * "Love" (S.E.S. song) * "Love" (Sasha Son song) * "Love" (Sonic Dream Collective song) * "Love?" (Donna and Joe song), by Karl Broderick * "Loved" (song), by Kim Wilde * "Love (Can Make You Happy)", by Mercy * "Love", composed by Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin, first performed by Lena Horne for the film Ziegfeld Follies, 1946 * "Love", by American Authors on the album Oh, What a Life * "Love", by Benzino on the album Redemption * "Love", by Country Joe and the Fish on the album ''Electric Music for the Mind and Body * "Love", by The Cult, the title track of the album Love * "Love", by Def Leppard on the album Songs from the Sparkle Lounge * "Love", by Destiny's Child from Destiny Fulfilled * "Love", by Gojira on the album Terra Incognita * "Love", by Imagine Dragons on the album Origins * "Love", by Lostprophets on the single "A Town Called Hypocrisy" * "Love", by Kylie Minogue on the album Golden * "Love", by Matthew Sweet on the album Earth * "Love", by Paul Simon on the album You're the One * "Love", by Petra on the album Beyond Belief * "Love", by Robyn Hitchcock and The Egyptians on the album Black Snake Diamond Röle * "Love", by The Smashing Pumpkins on the album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness * "Love", by Sonata Arctica on the album Pariah's Child * "Love", by Zoé on the album Rocanlover * "Love", by Kid Cudi * "Love", by Daughter * "Love?", by Strapping Young Lad from the album Alien * "(What Is) Love?", by Jennifer Lopez Radio * Love 97.2FM, a Singaporean radio station * LOVE FM 104 - see List of radio stations in Barbados * Love Radio Network, Philippines Television * ''Love'' (TV series), a 2016–2018 Netflix original series * ''Erotas'' (TV series) (Greek for "Love"), a Greek soap opera * The Spirits of Love, or simply Love, a 2006–2008 Taiwanese Formosa TV drama * [[Love (Death Note episode)|"Love" (Death Note episode)]] Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media * Love (Cirque du Soleil), a theatrical production * ''LOVE'' (magazine), a bi-annual British style magazine * ''Love'' (sculpture), by Robert Indiana Other uses * Love (horse), thoroughbred racehorse * Love, one of several names for the number 0 in English ** Zero in the tennis scoring system * Linguistics of visual English, a version of manually coded English in use North America See also * * * Løve (disambiguation) * Löve (disambiguation) * LøVë (disambiguation) * Love Love (disambiguation) * Love Love Love (disambiguation) * Luv (disambiguation)